FANGIRLING
by BehindTheseCastleWalls
Summary: Kim,Mika,Julie and Nicole are having a sleepover to watch the Karate Games. Lets see how they react to every scene. This night does not go as they plan. How I think every type of FANGIRL reacted to Karate Games.


**A/N hey guys this is an idea that was in my head all day since The Karate Games. Now I'm pretty sure that this has never been done before. Ok so basically the idea is Kim,Mika,Julie,Nicole(O.C) are having a sleepover watching their favorite program Kickin it. Where the episode they have been waiting for The Karate Games is about to air. And as the episode airs these are their reactions to it. Just a little heads up I acted exactly like Nicole in it. Not even going to lie. Slight mentions of couples. A LOT OF SWEARING!**

**Anyway enjoy.**

**Kim's POV**:

"Kim hurry up The Karate Games is going to air in less than 2 minutes." Mika yells from downstairs.

"Ugh coming. Julie you got your itunes account ready to send the episode to our iPhones the minute it ends?" I ask Julie.

"Yeah just got to set up this last wire." Julie says holding up a tiny blue wire. Today Julie,Mika,Nicole and I are having a sleepover to watch Kickin it's new episode Karate Games. Hopefully Leo & Olivia will kiss. I'm a total Leolivia shipper. Anyway the four of us have been waiting for this episodes for ages and can't wait to see it. I was the first to introduce the tv show to the three of them. One day I was randomly flipping through channels and came across Kickin it. Took them a while to get use to it but they loved the tension between Leo & Olivia.

"Kim traer tu culo aquí."(Kim bring your ass here.) Nicole yells in Spanish.

"I'm coming. Julie you ready?" I ask.

"Yeah let's watch Kickin it." Julie announces picking up the laptop and heading downstairs. I chuckle at her excitement and head downstairs.

"Finally you ready Julie." Mika says. Ever since she started dating Jerry we have become pretty close. And Jerry has become a lot sweeter.

"Yeah where is Nicole?" I ask looking for my Latina best friend.

"She's making the popcorn." Mika says fixing her blue tank top to line up with her plaid shorts.

"Nikki hurry up!" Julie exclaims.

"No grites. Estoy aquí." (Don't yell. I'm here) Nicole announces walking with a big plastic bowl of popcorn. Nicole is a Latino girl with brown curly hair who doesn't take shit from no one. She recently joined the dojo and we have become like sisters. She puts down the popcorn and fixes her long pink pj pants to unstick to her red tank top.

"Thank god we thought you might have missed it." Julie says sitting down on my couch.

"It's Kickin it I would NEVER miss it." Nicole announces sitting on the ground. We all sit on the ground minus Julie because of some germ thing.

"Guys shut it. It's about to start!" Mika exclaims staring at the tv.

"Haha Orange after Labor Day. That's bold. Funny Dylan." Julie chuckles as Dylan,Mateo, and Alex spot the convict.

"

Don't yell it out. Oh My God here he comes." Mika shrieks as the convict comes to attack the guys. Thankfully Leo and Olivia come to the rescue. Yeah I give them a mental high-five.

"HAHA LAVERNE AND SHIRLEY!" Nicole laughs. We look at her to shush and she does.

"Nicole what does that mean?" I ask her when Mateo says tres gusanos invertebrados.

"Three spineless worms." She answers trying to stifle her laughter. Oh. I laugh out loud but Nicole's hand clamps over my mouth when the movie director comes out. She shushes me and tells me to watch TV.

"What's with his accent?" Julie asks.

"Haha Olivia's hair just got burnt." Mika giggles as director tells Olivia he was talking to Leo. The scene changes to where Olivia,Leo, and Jason are in the bunker. Haha he can't get up.

"Your characters are enemies brought together by the most powerful thing in the universe... A kiss." The director announces.

"Oh." Leo & Olivia go.

"OHHHHH!" They turn to each other. I look to my friends.

"OH YEAH!" We say at the same time giving each other a high five.

"Dylan's so funny. Stop the car I'd rather walk." Nicole giggles.

"I don't like that man either." Mika cowers in fear as the biker dude pops.

"Don't worry Mika you always have Jerry to protect you." Nicole smirks. Earning a smack from Mika. She rubs her arm and watches the tv.

"Ah how sweet a nanny-" Julie starts." Ahh back to Biker." She yells. We laugh.

"Guys shhhh they're filming." I yell. The scene switches to when Leo and Olivia are filming. Ohh girl he vaporized your father.

"I did it to save us." Leo tells Olivia as he turns her around.

"Aw." Mika gushes. They are leaning in... Leaning in...

"Did someone say cut. Yeah I think I heard a cut." Leo and Olivia say.

"Damn it to hell." Julie curses. We all look at her. Julie never swears. She tells us to turn around. What the hell STUNT LIPS. I look at Nicole and she looks angered.

"Ugh I hate the red demons (parody of black dragons)." Nicole mutters. I know right so mean. Probably wouldn't be that mean if Leo and Olivia were there.

"What is going to happen to Jason?" Julie asks as Jason gets taken into a game show. The scene goes back to Leo and Olivia as they argue about who's going up first.

"Yeah I'm with you there. I follow no man." I announce. Nicole smirks and says "Well maybe Ja-" she gets cut off as I punch her. She holds her hands up in defense and watches TV.

DOLPH is insane. Tricking Kids into being in a movie only to be living in it. Is he on something. The movie turns out to be a fake and they really have to fight. 3 BIG guys begin to attack them. Leo takes out the last guy.

"Guys where is she?" Nicole asks. I notice Olivia's not in there. Leo calls out her name and runs towards her. The scene changes to where Mateo,Alex and Dylan plan against the red demons. Arizona?

"Alex no stay with them." Mika says.

"Jason we want TO see you get hurt." Julie says emphasizing on To like Jason said in his scene. Poor Jason snapping turtles. That must hurt. The scene changes to where Leo frees Olivia after almost getting his ass kicked by Brazilian tree fighters.

"Wow they are really close. Look at how their bodies are pressed against each other. Just one slip and-" Nicole starts.

"NICOLE!" We shriek at her. She shrugs her shoulders and stops.

"Aw I won't let anything happen to you." Julie gushes after Leo says that to Olivia. Then the wolves come.

"RUN! You fools. RUN!" I yell at the tv. As Leo and Olivia try to escape the sounds of wolves chasing them. The scene changes to Dylan and Mateo getting revenge on the red demons. Ohh that's got to hurt.

"Yeah Alex came back." I reply with glee in my voice. Friends should stick together.

"NO Jason just give up. Oh that's gotta hurt." Mika cringes as Jason gets stinged.

"That's easy white belt." Nicole answers but when Jason does it comes out as whiiteeballt.

Leo and Olivia make it up to the Hollywood sign. Shit it is high up. Okay EW Leo no one needs to know you used poison ivy for toilet paper. Dolph explains that only one can be the star. The one who survives... each other.

"What? That's not going happen. We're fr-"Leo starts off but the most unexpected happens. Olivia kicks him.

"What Olivia no."Mika pleads.

Olivia begins fighting him and Leo tries to get her to stop. She flips him and Leo is almost dangling from the Hollywood sign. Oh no.

"So long Leo." Olivia says as she kicks him off.

"NOOO LEO! WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME?" Julie cries from the floor on her knees. Begging for him to come back. Suddenly Olivia says " Made you believe you we were actually fighting." What?

"That's right. Leo is back to be the hero." Leo announces as he begins to fight Dolph.

"Praise The Lord he's alright." Julie wails as she hugs Mika slightly weeping. She gets herself together and turns back to the screen.

Leo and Olivia follow him up the ladder to the top of the Hollywood sign. Dangerous. They kick him off and Olivia tells Leo she thinks he's amazing. He smiles and walks towards her.

"Guys there are leaning in." Nicole announces. We all shoot to the front of the screen. There are almost there...almost there...almost there...

"CUT I cut my leg and it really hurts." Dolph interrupts they pull away and decide to go home. Then it cuts to commercial. We all stay silent.

"No." Mika starts.

"No." I start.

**"OH FUCK NO!"** Nicole screams furiously. We all stay silent. Until it all comes tumbling out.

"They were so freaking close." Mika screams.

**"AH HELL NO. THE DIRECTORS ARE NOT DOING THIS. CUT. NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR FUCKING LEG. CUT. I'LL CUT YOU . YOU KNOW WHAT IF DOLPH HAD ANY BALLS HE WOULD COME TO OUR HOUSE AND SAY CUT. AND WE WILL SEE WHAT HAPPENS. I WILL GO ALL KICK ASS MOTHER FUCKER ON HIS CRAZY DIRECTING ASS. YOU DON'T GO MESSING UP PEOPLE'S KISSES. I HAVE BEEN WAITING 2 SEASONS,42 EPISODES,AND AND 1 AND HALF YEARS FOR A FUCKING ALMOST KISS!"** Nicole shouts.

"Nicole calm down." I tell her. She looks at me and flings herself to my arms wailing "they were so close Kim."

"Shh it's going to be okay." I reassure her. Suddenly the door rings.

"Lets go get together ok." I tell them. We all head to the door and see Jack and Jerry and

Milton with panic in their eyes.

"Are you guys okay? We heard a lot of yelling." Jerry asks. I notice Jack is looking a me. Curse my short nightgown. Nicole notices this.

"Jack eyes up." Nicole smirks. Mika snickers behind her. Jack gives her a death glare and asks why we were yelling.

"They were so close. So fucking close." Nicole mutters and starts sniffling onto Julie's I 3 Science orange t-shirt. Jack gives me a questioning look.

"Kickin it Leo and Olivia almost kissed." I tell him. We stay silent and look at each other.

**"OMG WHEN WILL YOU GUYS JUST CUT THE SEXUAL TENSION AND JUST KISS. DAMN IT. YOU GUYS ARE LIKE OLIVIA AND LEO. BUT NO ONE IS TELLING AT YOU TO CUT!**

We blush and look away. Jerry,Milton enter the house sensing the awkwardness and begin eating popcorn. So it's just Jack and I. We look at each other and kiss.

"Cut." Nicole smirks and says.

"Yup exactly like Leo & Olivia. Kick. Got a nice ring to it. Don't you think so?"

**Hope you guys liked it. I wrote this to portray how I think FANGIRLS would have reacted to Karate Games. Hope you guys like it. I legit acted like Nicole when they almost kissed. Not even lying. Anyway read my other stories to. Bye I Love You Guys. Til next time -A**


End file.
